Gakuen Alice: My New Life
by MariaSakura2000
Summary: Maria Sakura was just an ordinary girl, but her life changed after a fatal incident. now she has to deal with her traitor best friend, enemies and love. Her new life is about to begin once she enters the academy's iron gates.
1. Chapter 1

I was just an ordinary person, but everything changed with one accident.

I was walking along the road and going to the bus stop because my bus would soon come in about five minutes. All of a sudden I felt as if someone was watching and following me. I turned around and came faced with a man's chest. When I took a step back and started to apologize, I saw his face. He had a moustache and a beard. His eyes were a dark brown, almost black and his face was covered in scars and bruises. "Sorry", I said and turned to leave but just as I took a step away from him he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to face him. He stared at me as I struggled to get out of his grip. "Let go of me!" I shouted, my voice was fall of anger but I know he could tell I was scared. He let one hand off me but I still couldn't get away. His hand slipped inside his jacket and pulled out a shiny piece of metal, but when I looked more closely….. It was gun. "shit" I thought but said it aloud instead. He faced the gun at me, I was frozen on the spot. As he pulled the trigger he spoke "Go back to hell where you belong". BANG!

When I woke up all I could see was white. I'm in a hospital I thought. When I looked to my right I saw machines and tubes that were connected to me. My chest hurt like hell. Weird, I thought. Just as I was about to sit up the door opened and a man with dark raven hair and glasses appeared. As I tried to sit up again he pushed me down and said "if you sit up, you can damage your lung and heart more than it is." I nodded in reply. "know let me explain a few things to you, like where you are and why you were shot. You are at a hospital in Alice Academy, which is a school for kids that have special abilities." I raised an eyebrow at him, but he ignored it. "the man that shot you is a Alice hunter that kills people with alices. Their organization thinks that people with alices are demons and belong in hell."

I thought for a moment and said "So are you telling me, the reason that guy tried to kill me was because I have an Alice, whatever an Alice is." he nodded and replied "Alices are like powers/abilities. I have not verified what your Alice is." I looked at him as if he was crazy "can I go home now?" I asked sweetly while blinking my eyelashes. "now you cannot leave now because you're an alice." he said sternly.

I quickly jumped out of the hospital bed and made a run for the door. As I opened the door a guy was in the entrance. He looked about my age, 15. he had dark black hair and crimson red eyes. He had piercings in his left ear and was wearing a black long sleeve t-shirt and purple pants, his clothes looked like a school uniform. The doctor behind me said "Thank god you're here Natsume, make sure she doesn't get pass you! Bring her here." the guy in front of me, Natsume grabbed my arms and halfed carried and dragged me back to the hospital bed and the doctor that was looking at me sternly. Natsume finally let go of me and I screamed of anger and the room was suddenly full of purple flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsume finally let go of me and I screamed of anger and the room was suddenly full of purple flames.

Both men in the room seemed surprised of the flames. The flames were a dark purple and was spreading fast, the flames didn't touch me but I could feel the heat and power coming from it. There was no smoke from the fire, though the flames were consuming the oxygen in the room. It was very hard to breath but I couldn't move, the flames were threatening to burn the men who had kept me captive but the flames didn't touch me, it was like I controlled the fire to stay away from me and only hurt my enemies. All of a sudden I heard bang at the door and a man entered he had black/purple hair, a mask covering half of his face and only his mouth and nose visible. He looked at me calmly and walked over to me, not effected or noticing the fire that was slowly crawling up his body. He grabbed my arm and hit me on the back of the neck and that's when the dark consumed me.

When I regained conscious I felt like I was in a bed, chained up. I couldn't open my eyes they were heavy and tired, but I could here. "why did you chain her up she's not an animal." a girls voice said that sounded similar to me. I heard a heavy sigh of frustration, and then a deep male voice replied

"I chained her up so that she won't go on a rampage and you have no right to question me. Your job was to befriend this girl because you could sense a great strength of power in her. Your job wasn't to become best friends with her and become attached to her. You've done you job over the two and a half years and brought her to the academy when she was wounded and now she will stay here until graduation and also she will become a great asset to this school and me." after listening to that conversation I was curious the girls voice sounded like my dumb, stubborn best friend Maddison Priest. I finally got the strength to open my eyes. When I opened them it was blurry and dark, but when my eyes adjusted I saw that I was in a dark room with no windows, I was most likely in a basement. When I turned my head to the right I saw two people a male and a female. The guy was the person who hit me in the neck and knocked me out and the girl, I realized was my friend Maddison. " Maddi why are you here? Is everything he said about me and you true?" I asked the guilty looking girl. She just looked at me sadly and mouthed sorry and left. The scary masked guy left as well.


	3. Chapter 3

She just looked at me sadly and mouthed sorry and left. The scary masked guy left as well. A new person entered the room and said in singing voice "hello my little kitten. How about I unchain you and get you ready for school." I looked at the person while it was unlocking the chains around my sore body. I couldn't tell what sex it was. A girl or a boy? It had a pink frilly long sleeved shirt on, purple pants and a rainbow poke a dot scarf. It saw me looking at it and said "I am your homeroom and English teacher. My name is Mr Narumi." I looked at HIM and raised an eyebrow and said "so you're a guy? Are you gay?"

he just smiled at me and said "let me explain the school to you. First of all your Alice is purple fire so your in dangerous ability class. You're star rank is special because of your grade from your other schools and your Alice strength. Since you're in the high school division you have a long sleeved black blouse and a purple plaited skirt with knee high black socks and black shoes for your winter uniform and for your summer uniform you have to wear a white blouse and purple plaited skit with black shoes with white ankle socks. Since it is winter you have to wear your winter uniform. Now classes start at eight-thirty and end at two. At eleven-thirty you have a one hour lunch break to twelve-thirty." I nodded struggling with all this information "now it's time for me to show you you're dorm room"

I followed him out of the hospital to across the road to a big five story building " this is the high school division dorms. The left side is for the boy and the right side for the girls, the stair case divides the rooms. Since you're a special you're on the fifth floor. The first floor is floor is for no stars and has the kitchen, dining room and lounge. Second floor is for one stars and the laundries. Third floor is for two stars. Forth floor is for three stars that have more an apartment then a room, and the fifth floor is for specials that have deluxe rooms and balconies." I nodded.

As he started to speak again "there is also a preschool division that have kids from the age of zero to five. The primary school division that have kids from six to twelve, the high school division with kids from the age of thirteen to seventeen and finally there is the college division from the age of eighteen to twenty and then they graduate and leave the academy."

By the time he was done explaining we were on the fifth floor and in front of a wooden door with a name tag with my name on it and a big gold star beside it. Mr Narumi gave me the key and said "everything's in there, all of your belongings, food, new clothes, make up and your uniform and school books and stuff." I smiled at him as he left and thought what a weird, talkative gay person. I put the key in the silver lock and opened the door and saw a rich room.


	4. Chapter 4

I put the key in the silver lock and opened the door and saw a rich room, against the right wall there was a black kitchen with a stainless steel oven, fridge, microwave and a electric stove. There was food in the fridge and cupboard. In front of the black bench was a dark purple circle table and four black chairs. Behind the table was a door that led out to a balcony that had a pot of red, white and black roses and a comfy chair. Against the left wall was a queen size bed with purple and black covers, a black bedside table was next to the bed on the right with a purple lamp. There was a purple desk next to the balconies door, that had draws filled with school books, text books and stationary. On the left side of the bed was a walk in wardrobe with new clothes and shoes and school uniforms and connecting to the walk in wardrobe was the bathroom. It was massive it had a spa and a electric shower a sink with draws filled with expensive makeup and hair stuff, also there was a massive mirror.

When I walked back to my bed I noticed my purple computer and phone plus their chargers and a thick envelope. When I opened the envelope there was a bundle of one hundred dollar notes and a note that said: This is your months pocket money….. One-thousand dollars! Spend it wisely! Love Narumi….. P.s. don't be late for class! I smiled at the note, I looked over at the clock on the wall that read nine forty-five p.m. I quickly got changed into my pg.'s and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked over at the clock on the wall that read nine forty-five p.m. I quickly got changed into my pg.'s and went to bed. I woke up at six-thirty a.m. I had two hours before school starts, so the first thing I'll do is make breakfast. I looked in my fridge and all my favourite things were in there. Their was eggs, custard, yoghurt, milk, fish, chocolate, mango, strawberries and sushi. I had salmon and avocado sushi for breakfast. By the time I had breakfast it was six-forty five a.m. I went into the bathroom and had a shower. I washed my hair with strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. After my shower I blow dried my hair and straightened it. I putted on my winter uniform, it was nice. I liked the long sleeved black blouse with the purple plaited skirt. I put on the long black socks and shiny black shoes. I plaited the front of my hair and left the rest out. For makeup I putted on foundation to cover the dark shadows under my eyes due to the lack of sleep and blood loss from my wound, which still hurts like hell. I put on some shiny lip gloss and mascara., by the time I was finished it was seven-thirty a.m. I got my books and stationary items ready for the table and looked at my time table and map. My classroom was two hundred meters north from my room. It was next to the Northern woods and next to the school building I could see big pink sakura trees. For the rest of the time I went on my computer and started to research this school. But nothing came up. Weird I thought. At eight-fifteen a.m. I left for class.

It took me ten minutes to find my classroom in the massive building. I saw Mr Narumi outside the classroom door. When I went to him he said gayly "wait here till I call you and then you will introduce yourself and tell your classmates your alice and star rank." I nodded at him in reply, then he left and went into the classroom closing the door behind him. All of a sudden a boy appeared down the hall, he looked like that boy called Natsume he looked at me surprised but then quickly recovered and glared at me. I glared back he went into the classroom, knocking my bag out of my hands. I picked up my bag and then heard the gay teacher say "Natsume, my little kitten, glad you could join us. Now as I was saying we have a new student today. You are to be nice and polite. Come in." As I entered I heard whispering is it a girl or a boy? As I went next to my gay homeroom teacher I introduced myself "hi nice to meet you all. My name is Maria Sakura, I am fifteen years old. My alice is purple fire and my Star ranking is Special." everyone looked at me surprised. The boy at the back, Natsume asked ignorantly "so if your star rank is special that means your in the Dangerous ability class?" I nodded at him and all my new classmates looked at me like I was a monster, instead of two people Natsume and Maddison. I looked at Maddison with a sad smile she smiled back at me and said to the gay idiot next to me "Teach, Maria sitting next to me, got it." Narumi looked at her than back at me he smiled and said "yes Maria, my new kitten can sit with you but her partner is Natsume." he turned to Natsume and said "you are to Show Maria around the school and help her if needed." he grunted in reply. I sat next to Maddison and thought what have I gotten myself into.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat next to Maddison and thought what have I gotten myself into. "okay, everyone it is now time to go to your Alice ability class. Maria since your new I'll explain it to you. Alice ability class is a class you go to where your alices fall under. There are five classes- special class, latent, technical, Somatic and Dangerous class. Since your grades are good and your Alice is considered strong and dangerous you are in Dangerous ability class. You are in the same class as Natsume and Maddison, they will take you there and help you settle in. you're teachers name is Persona. Well that is all, you may go now and I will see you my little kittens in English later." Narumi said as he kissed his hand and blew us a kiss, I heard a few gagging noises around the classroom as he left. "well lets go!" said maddi, "Come on Natsume, you don't want to piss of Persona do you?"

We walked to the class in silence, Natsume was walking slowly behind me. I peeked a look at him and he saw me, he glared at me and started to walk ahead of us. After five minutes of walking through the school building we stopped in front of a black door. Maddison opened and yelled "Welcome to dangerous ability class." she was pulling me through the door and jumping around like an idiot. "stop mucking around Persona will see you and kill you" said Natsume angrily. I looked at the calm yet scary boy and said to him "she can do whatever she wants to." he just looked at me and walked away to a nearby window and sat near it. A little boy with grey hair and green eyes, that looked about three or four, ran up to Natsume and hugged him and said quietly "who is the girl? She's ugly." Natsume smiled at that remarked and patted the boys head and said "yeah, she is ugly." I looked a Natsume and sent him daggers with my eyes. The little boy jumped out of Natsume's lap and ran towards me. He stopped about a meter away from me and said cheekily " Hi ugly girl! My name is Youichi and my Alice is to summon ghost." I looked at him nervously and then a hand grabbed my shoulder and as I turned around to see who it was, I came face to face to a ghost. I screamed loud and everybody in the room turned around and looked at me. The ghost suddenly was covered with purple flames and disappeared. Youichi looked at me and started crying while saying "you killed my friend." I looked at the teary eyed boy and said to him "I'm sorry, please forgive me I didn't mean to hurt that ghost. My same is Maria Sakura by the way and my Alice is purple fire." the boy mumbled something I couldn't here and ran back to Natsume.

The room suddenly got quiet when a man entered the room, he was the guy that knocked me out and chained me up. I was guessing he was the great and mighty Persona I've heard so much about…..not! Persona looked at me and said "no missions today, you may leave." everybody got up and left. I waited till everybody was incept Natsume to leave. Natsume and I left at the same time so I took this opportunity to ask him a few questions. "what's your alice?" I asked him "normal red fire." he replied. Cool I thought. Before I could ask him anything else he ran off. Natsume Huuga is interesting, I like him, I thought as I ran off to my room and planned to skip for the rest for the day.


	7. Chapter 7

Natsume Huuga is interesting, I like him, I thought as I ran off to my room and planned to skip for the rest for the day. Later that night, around twelve, I sneeked out of my bedroom. I was really bored and I wasn't tired because I had slept all day because I skipped class. I ran down the stairs and sneeked out using the kitchen's back doors. As I was walking towards the beautiful Sakura trees, I saw someone on the top branch, of the biggest tree. The boy was sleeping and as I walked closer to take another look at him, I realised it was Natsume. He looked so peaceful when he slept. He wasn't giving anyone a glare all giving attitude, he looked peaceful. I decided to climb the tree to where Natsume was. "wouldn't it be funny if he fell out of the tree? The look on his face would be priceless." I said quietly to myself. He was about to fall anyway because he was on the edge of the branch, all he needed was a push. So I stood up and kicked him in the stomach for payback, in the hospital. He fell and landed hard on the ground. His eyes shot opened and winced in pain. Just as I thought his expression was priceless. I started to laugh.

Natsume: I fell asleep on my tree and the next thing I know I was on the ground. I heard laughing above me. I looked up and saw the new student. What was her name again? "you're expression was priceless! You should of seen yourself!" she laughed. I looked up at her, she was sitting on the edge of the branch swinging her legs. "what do you want?" I asked her in an annoyed tone. "I was bored so I went out for a walk. I saw you and couldn't resist the urge to push you off the tree!" she replied while laughing. She jumped down the tree, next to me. "So Natsume do you know my name?" she asked in teasing tone. "why should I learn a weaklings name, poke a dots." I told her waiting to see if she got what I just said. She looked at me, confused and said "what on earth is poke a dots…..?" her eyes widened as her hands went down and clutched her skirt. She looked at me angrily and punched me straight in the face, I flew back a few meters from the impact.

Maria: That pervert, I thought. He smirked at me so I punched him, straight in the face, he flew back a few meters due to the impact. I laughed he had a red/purplish mark on his right cheek, it will soon turn into an ugly bruise. Natsume looked at me angrily. I laughed at him and said "That will teach you to stop being such a pervert!" He just glared back at me, "Oh are you angry that I ruined your precious face?" He glanced at me while he was trying to stand up. Once he got up he mumbled something I could hardly hear the only word I could hear was "Burn". All of a sudden I was surrounded by fire, I didn't feel the heat of the fire and it didn't burn me. I was unaffected by the fire itself. But the smoke, the effected. I fell to my knees coughing, my eyes started to water. I looked at his red crimson eyes, they were redder than usual, they were like rubies in a dark cave. I was really angry now, I had just punched him, it wasn't life threatening. And for his payback he's trying to kill me. " Please stop the fire!" I begged him, but he wouldn't stop. At the fact he wasn't listening at me, I was really pissed. I ignited my alice, purple flames. My fire burned out his and when his fire was gone I deactivated my alice. He looked started and before he could snap out of it I ran away from him. When I turned around to see if he was chasing me, a man was carrying him away and into a car. He was unconscious. I ran back but the man grabbed me and hit me on the back of my neck.


	8. Chapter 8

I ran back but the man grabbed me and hit me on the back of my neck. When I awoke my hands were tied up and so was my feet. I had something in my mouth that prevented me from speaking or screaming, any sound I made was muffled. When I could finally find the strength to open my eyes, I came face to face with Natsume, he was still unconscious and was breathing shallowly. He was also tied up. When I turned my head to look at my surroundings we were on a concrete floor and next to us was stacked up crates and stuff. We were most likely in a warehouse by the sea, I thought because I could smell the sea. All of a sudden a man in a suit came in to view and he yelled "Reo, it's looks like there waking up! The girls awake!" I stared at him as he walked closer to me. Then another man appeared, he was quite the looker. He was wearing tight black pants and a singlet. He had bracelets on and he also had a lot of piercings in his ears. The man that I was guessing was Reo was looking at me and said "Hello, sweetheart. Don't worry we won't hurt you if you cooperate." I glared at him, But he ignored it and continued, " you got in our way so we will sell you overseas. All we wanted was the black cat of the Academy, Natsume, all we have to do know is find out your alice." I looked at him and smirked "Try if you can! But I doubt you can!" I thought. He looked at me and left, the suit guy followed him. I looked at Natsume, he was sweating all over. My guess was that he was weak from trying to kill me, with his alice. That stupid jerk, I thought.

My hands hurt like hell from the tight rope. I tried to use my alice but it didn't work. The place must be surrounded by a barrier, that prevents me from using my alice. Then I remembered, theirs a piece of sharp wire from my bra. I moved my hand to my back, in a painful angel to pull out the wire. After a few minutes, I was successful. I put the wire against the rope and started rubbing it against the rope. With my final ounce of strength, the rope made a snapping sound and I was free. I untied the fabric around my mouth, making me able to talk and undid the rope around my feet. After the rope was untied I saw I had bruises on my wrists and ankles. I leaned over to Natsume and was about to untie his feet and hands, when his eyes shot opened. When he saw me he glared at me. "If your going to give me attitude, I won't untie you!" I whispered to him harshly. He looked at me and moved his hands and feet. I leaned over him once again and untied him. He pulled out the fabric in his mouth and said "you shouldn't leave over a guy when you shirt is opened and you can see everything." I looked at him and realized, my shirt was indeed opened from trying to get the wire out of my bra. I quickly did up my shirt and mouthed to him "pervert". He looked at me again and smirked. "So where are we, I was grabbed from the behind and was knocked out. I don't understand why you are here?" he asked me. "I don't know why I'm here to, wait actually I do. I don't know why I tried to stop you from being captured, after you tried to kill me," I said back at him. He just looked away from me and started to stand, but quickly collapsed to the ground. How on earth are we going to get out of here alive, I thought to myself quietly. All of a sudden Natsume looked behind me and his face was full of anger. I turned around to see, the weird guy, Reo. "so you undid the ropes, well that doesn't matter, you can't get out, anyway." he said, while smiling gleefully. Now I was getting scared even though I will never admit it. This is going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 9

Now I was getting scared even though I will never admit it. This is going to be a long night. Reo walked over to Natsume and grabbed his face, to face him. "So black cat of the Academy, how would you like to join us in, bringing down the Academy?" he asked Natsume. His voice was almost like controlling. Then I realized his alice must be voice pheromone. By judging the way Natsume looked and his eyes were beginning to blank out. Reo's alice must be shutting his nerves off. "our group knows you hate the academy and you do the academy's dirty work, so why don't you join us and leave your little girlfriend over their?" Reo said as he looked over his shoulder at me. I have had it, him controlling Natsume. I looked at Reo and yelled "Stop controlling Natsume he isn't doing anything for you and I am NOT his girlfriend" Reo looked at me surprised and said "How on earth can you still be standing after hearing my voice for so long, your alice must be Nullification." I looked at him confused my alice is purple fire, "Well since you have such a rare alice and look like that person. I will not sell you. I will have you join our group." I shook my head violently unable to speak, he looked at his men in suits and said "well men, we have gained ourselves a prize. Knock her out again she is weakening the barrier and will be able to make Natsume use his alice." I looked at Reo and the suit guys, who were closing in on me. I was fed up with them, "My alice is not Nullification, whatever that is! My alice is purple fire!" I shouted at them. Oops I told them my real alice, I am now so dead! I have to get out of here and save that good for nothing jerk, I loudly thought to myself.

Then I realized what Reo had said before, the barrier was weak! I could use my alice. Reo, who was still shocked at my outburst said to me quietly "So you have to extremely rare alices, perfect." I've had it with this guy, I looked at him and imagined him covered in purple flames. All of a sudden he was covered by the dancing purple fire. He screamed out in pain and he fell down to the ground and was unconscious I stopped the fire and ran to Natsume to see if he was okay he looked at me surprised and said "That was one intense fire and I'm not usually effected by heat." I nodded at him as I pulled him up to his feet and with one hand around my neck we started to walk, "so do you have to alices like that guy said and were you the one who weaken the barrier?" he asked me curiously. I just shrugged my shoulders, to tired to answer. When I looked around I was right we were in a warehouse and near the sea. I looked out to seas to see the sunrise. What a night we had. Is it true that I have two alices? My body was hurting all over and I was so weak. Natsume let go of me and started to walk faster and stronger, he had clearly gained back his strength. I used the rest of my strength to run up beside him and as I started to close my eyes from tiredness, I could barely hear him say thanks. I was so weak that I started to fall to the ground but was quickly picked up and Natsume carried me bridal style back to the academy because I was suddenly unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10

I was so weak that I started to fall to the ground but was quickly picked up and Natsume carried me bridal style back to the academy because I was suddenly unconscious. When I woke up the next morning I was in my special star room. I was so tired and weak. My chest hurts like crazy, I guess it didn't properly heal from the time I was shot a few days ago. My ankles and wrists were bandage and so was my chest. I tried to sit up but failed miserably. A strike of pain came to my chest as I tried to move. The pain lasted for about two minutes and then I realized my eyes started to blur. I was crying from the pain and hopelessness. And than at that exact moment that doctor entered with Natsume. I tried to hide my face that was still covered in tears, but failed. That doctor who I never caught his name and didn't care said in concern "are you okay? If there is any pain, I will give you pain killers." I nodded and moved my hand to point to my chest that was covered in red bandages. He nodded at me and gave me two pills. He lifted my head and I chucked the pills down my throat and drank a glass of water that Natsume gave me. I looked at Natsume and the doctor I said my thanks before I fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up again I heard someone in the kitchen. I had enough strength to sit up and get out of bed. I walked to the kitchen to see who was in it. It was Natsume he was eating the chocolate I had stored in my fridge. That bastard, I thought. I sneaked up behind him and punched in the back of the head and sent him flying into the wall. I laughed at him loudly and he gave me a death glare so I gave him back, "Don't give me attitude! What are you doing in my room eating my favourite chocolate. You've got some nerve!" I yelled at him angrily. He just shrugged his shoulders and stood up, wiping off imaginary dust on his shorts. I raised an eyebrow at him, "I'll repeat myself only this once. WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM, NATSUME?" I asked him loudly. He looked at me and said nervously "I was seeing if you were okay." I looked at him and saw red on his cheeks, he was blushing. When he realized he covered his face with his black bangs. I laughed at him, he was so cute when he blushes. I walked up at him and he lifted his head and looked at me eye to eye. Any trace that he blushed was gone. Darn I would of gotten a good picture and sold it, Maddison would be proud of me is I did. I could imagine her, money signs in her eyes and she would do anything in her power for money. I laughed at that thought and Natsume looked at me as if I were weird.

I looked at him and said "If you stay I'll make you a five-star breakfast, Mr glare." He just walked over to my dining table and sat their patiently and nodded. What a surprise the guy has manners after all. I made fried eggs and bacon with toast and pancakes with ice-cream, maple syrup and cream. When I put it all on the table, Natsume's eyes widened and started eating without my permission. I hit him on the back of the head and said angrily "so I guess you don't have any manners after all. Wait until I sit down and say you can start. Your mother should of taught you that, I even know that and I don't have a mother all father." He looked at me surprised when I sat down. He looked down at his plate and then back at me, I sighed and nodded at him and he started digging in again, literally. I started to eat and for the first time in my life, I wasn't eating alone. Natsume left after breakfast and an hour after he left the gay teacher, Narumi came to me and told me I have to come back to class tomorrow. I sighed when I went to bed I had missed a whole week of school and since I entered this school in the middle of the year, midterm exams were next week! This is going to be such a bother but luckily for me I am a straight A student and was in the accelerated academic academy, so I think I will be alright. Even though Alice Academy is more advanced than normal schools!


	11. Chapter 11

This is going to be such a bother but luckily for me I am a straight A student and was in the accelerated academic academy, so I think I will be alright. Even though Alice Academy is more advanced than normal schools! The next morning: when I woke up the first thing I did was I went to my desk to check my schedule for the day. First period- math exam and forth period-English exam. "so I have two exams today in first and last period. That means I have most of the day to myself!" I told myself excitedly. I looked over to my bedside table, to my clock. It was seven o'clock, I have an hour and a half till class start. That's just enough time to get dress, breakfast and revision on math! After I did all of that it was eight-fifteen. I rushed out of my door and locked it. I started running down the five flight of stairs. When I reached the classroom I saw Natsume. "hey Natsume. You ready for the math exam?" I asked him politely and his reply was nothing. I looked at him and muttered under my breath "Jerk". I entered the classroom and saw everyone flipping through there Math text books and doing sums for revision. Some kids were pacing around the room reciting their timetables. We're meant to be in high school and some kids still don't know their timetables, I thought to myself.

I went to my seat next to my best friend, Maddison. "Hey Maddi, what's up?" I asked her already knowing the answer. "the sky." she replied bluntly. I laughed to myself, just like old times. I got out my pencil case and digged out all my math stuff- my ruler, pencil, eraser, protractor, compass and my lucky sharpener. Just as the bell rang, the teacher entered. I'm pretty sure he is Mr JinJin. That I've heard so much rumours about, like about him having lightning alice and electrifies kids who misbehave or just piss him off. Everyone sat down at once and sat up straight. Some kids were sweating and hiding there maths notes in their laps and reciting it quietly. "Anybody who has material that can be used for Math revision get rid of it this INSTANCE!" the teacher boomed. I saw some kids hurry out of their chairs and put all the stuff that they were hiding in the bin. When everyone was sitting and quiet he handed out the exam. "You have one hundred minutes to complete this exam. There are one hundred questions. You may begin!" he yelled. Everyone opened their paper and was hurryingly answering. So we have one minute per question. I started. Five minutes into the test I was up to question twelve. Then all of a sudden I heard a crack and a buzz. A boy in the front road had just been electrified because of most likely he was cheating. When we had thirty minutes left I was done. I looked over to Maddison and saw he struggling. She was still up to question forty-three. She's going to fail even if she did complete the exam. At our old, normal school she failed all subjects with a big fat, D! when the time was up we were told to leave our exam papers on the desk and exit the room.

Maddison drabbed my hand and she pulled me all the way to the forest and then she had a mental breakdown and I had to deal with it as always. And when she was done nagging and shouting hysterically, she started to cry. I patter her back and whispered "If you calm down I will make you triple choc-chip brownies." And when she heard the word, brownies. She instantly lifter her head and looked at me with pleading eyes. I sighed and we walked back to my room. I made her brownies and she instantly cheered up. But when I reminded her we had a English exam in two hours. She went to my bed and picked up MY pillow and putted her face in it and screamed her lungs out. I waited till she was finished and said "Better?" she nodded her head and I sighed. We studied for an hour about nouns and stuff and headed out. This was going to be a long night of Maddison. She would probably have another breakdown. But lucky me, I have a solution I made an extra batch of brownies and she doesn't know about it!


	12. Chapter 12

After our English exam, luckily for me Maddison didn't have another mental breakdown. The week flew by and I finished all my exams. I had a Math, English, S.o.s.e, Science, H.P.E, cooking, visual arts and dangerous ability class exams. When I was walking in the hallway I heard someone say "the test scores are up and a girl got the best marks all of her answers were correct." I picked up my past, to see who got the best scores. I was hoping that I was in the top twenty. But most likely not, I'm not good at exams and always fail. Around the score board, there was a big crowd. I scanned the scores but I couldn't find my name. Maddison was score six-hundred and fifty one out of a thousand students in the school. I looked up to the top to see who was the girl, who was know the smartest girl in the school. First place was: Maria Sakura. I gasped in surprise. Then all of a sudden we heard the high school principle voice filled the school "Can Maria Sakura from the high school division, please come to my office." I turned around and started heading to the scary man's office.

I knocked on the door lightly and heard the reply "Come in." I entered the office. "Maria Sakura, please sit down," he said as he gestured to the chair. I sat down and smiled at him nervously. "Congratulations on getting first place. You are the first student to get one-hundred percent on all the exams and you only just came to this school too." I looked at the big man and said "Thank you." he nodded at me and continued "Now, my understanding is that you are an orphan. You were a banded in winter. You were found in the snow, hardly alive." I nodded at him sadly. "You're Alice is extremely rare and you have two alices, that we are aware off, purple fire and nullification. I was wondering if I could get your permission to get you're blood tested to find out your parents and there alices. To see if you inherited there alices, if they had one." he asked. I looked at the window and thought for a while. "fine, you can do it." I said to him finally. He looked pleased and clapped his hands and a nurse entered the room, with a big empty needle in her hand. She smiled at me quickly and before I could change my mind she put some liquid stuff on my arm and put the needle in. I looked away but I could feel my blood being sucked out. She quickly put a band aid on the hole in my poor arm and left with the needle in her hand. The principle patted my shoulder and guided me to the door, I said goodbye to him and left. I walked to my room, not caring that I was missing class, school is boring anyway.

When I got into my room, I went to my fridge and grabbed out a half eaten block of chocolate and I turned on my television and watched movies for the rest of the afternoon. I felt like a sad, classic movie so I watched Titanic and the modern movie of Romeo and Juliet. After I watched the movies, I went to my bathroom mirror and saw my eyes were red, from crying while watching the movies death scenes. I walked out of my bathroom and saw Natsume in MY kitchen again. I sneaked up behind him and grabbed my small frying pan. I accidently knocked the half open cup board door, he turned around at me surprised. "Why the hell are you in MY kitchen?!" I yelled at him. I didn't give him time to reply and instead I wacked him straight in the face with the frying pan. He fell to the ground holding his nose, where blood was flowing out. "OWWWW" he said loudly and all I could do was laugh! He looked so pathetic. "Well if you don't want to get hurt, don't go into other peoples house/kitchens!" I felt so much better from yelling at him. He looked at me and then he saw my arm. It was all bruised and red from the needle and my moving around with it in me. He raised an eye brow at me but I ignored it. I opened the door and grabbed him by the shirt and threw him out. He stood up and started walking towards me. I slammed the door in his face and heard him yelp in pain. His pretty little nose, is so stuffed up now.


	13. Chapter 13

He stood up and started walking towards me. I slammed the door in his face and heard him yelp in pain. His pretty little nose, is probably stuffed up now! After I literally kicked out Natsume, it was around eight, so I decided to do to bed. When I woke up the next morning, I quicklied got ready for school and left in a rush. when I got to the classroom Natsume was already there. His nose was a bit crooked and it was purple/bluish. His nose was bruised badly and if we were out in the real world, he would probably have sued me. I walked to my seat next to Maddison and said hi to her. She looked up at me and smiled. "so, what are we doing today?" I asked her. She looked up at me again and smiled brightly "I'm so glad you asked. We have H.P.E all day because the Sports Festival is in two days!" I looked at her sadly and dropped my head. I hate sports. The only thing I'm good at is short distance running, high jump and long jump. The gay teacher Narumi entered the class and said excitedly "Everyone get changed into shorts and a shirt! After that go outside!" I heard a lot of excited giggling and groans.

After I got dressed with Maddison we went outside and got into groups. There was me, Maddison, Natsume and Ruka, Natsume's best friend. There are 5 events in the sports festival: high jump, long jump , relay races and a game where you run and pick up a piece of paper and have to find the thing written on the piece of paper. First thing we practiced was relay races. Another group teamed up with us , Permy, class rep and two other people that I don't remember there name. we started the relay race. When it was my turn to run I was versing Permy and had to pass it to Natsume. I ran at full speed for the distance of one-hundred meters. When I was about to pass the batten to Natsume, Permy was right behind me and tripped me. When I fell I rolled my ankle and landed on it. When I tried to get up and act like nothing happened, I heard a sickening crack from my right ankle. I cried out in pain. Natsume came to my side and picked me up bridal style. "Let me go!" I yelled at him while wiggling in his arms and trying to ignore the pain in my ankle. When he still wouldn't let me go I bit him on the arm and he let go of me. I landed on my bum. I hugged my knee and tried to take deep breaths.

When I turned around I saw Maddison running as fast as she could to me, but her fast running is my walking paste. When she finally reached me she yelled, hysterically "Are you okay. I saw Permy trip you. Did you hurt your ankle?" All ii could do was nod because I was afraid if I talked, I would cry. Maddison put my arm around her neck and brought me to my feet. I shifted my weight onto her and my left leg. We left the oval and walked to the Nurse's office. Natsume followed us all the way there. The nurse gave me ice and told me to rest. Maddison had to go back to class but Natsume stayed. After ten minutes I asked him "What do you want? Go away there is no need for you to stay here." he just looked at me and said "You look pathetic right now. But you still have the cold attitude." I looked at him then turned my head and stared out of the window. I wasn't always cold. I used to be happy, nerdish and plain. But since I'm here now I can't trust anyone and can't seem weak. I turned around again and came fact to face to Natsume. He was centimetres away from my face. I could smell his warm breath against my cheeks and his breath smelled of mint. He looked so much more cutter close up. Get a grip of yourself, Maria. This guy is the biggest jerk in the world. I thought to myself quietly. I curled me hand and punched him in his already stuffed up nose. He looked at me angrily and walked out. Why on earth do I get so nervous when he's so close to me? I just shrugged my shoulders and fell asleep in the hospital bed. The only thing that came to my dreams was purple flames devouring everything.


	14. Chapter 14

Dream P.O.V

There was a little girl, who was always abused. Her family was rich and they lived in magnificent house. Even though, they had many rooms the girl was forced to sleep in the attic and only ate the crumbs from the plates. On the outskirts of town lived a boy. His family was poor and he hated his house. His father abused his mother and drank. The father has had many affairs. On day while the girl was doing the dishes and she dropped the plate that was lined with gold. Her father stood up from his set and dragged the girl by her ear to her room. He undid his belt and whipped her several times with it. Her back was bruised and bleeding. But the father wasn't satisfied so her ripped off her mother's Necklace and broke it. The girl was heartbroken. Her mother had died and her father had remarried. The only thing she had left of her mother was her necklace that had a locket with a picture of her mother in it, and a purple stone. The girl was exploding with anger and that sparked the purple flame inside her, her mother's was shining.

Meanwhile at the boy's house, his father came home drunk and brought home a rich woman. They went into the living room, where his mother was sewing up that man's clothes. They went on the couch and started making out. His mother rushed out of the room crying. The boy was furious and it sparked the red flame inside him. His necklace, from his real father, had a red stone on it and it started to shine and burn.

At the girl's house her room was full of purple flames. The fire burnt everything in the room but it didn't burn her. It spreaded down stairs and towards the family. Her father and stepmother screamed in pain and her three younger brothers cried and screamed while trying to get away from the purple fire. After five minutes the family was dead, their bodies weren't recognisable. The girl ran outside and saw that a house outside town was burning. She went to investigate.

The boy had lost control and burnt the house down and even unknowingly kill his poor mother, that he had tried so hard to protect. His house had also burnt down. The bodies of the three victims couldn't be seen. The boy exited the house and saw a bloody girl outside. Behind her was a trail of purple flames that led to a house on fire in the middle of town. The boy went up tho the girl and was scared that she had saw what he had done, so she burnt her. The girl didn't burn her and she smiled instead of screaming in pain. The boy gasped in surprised and then it was her turn she set him on fire but he didn't burn either. They ran about town and burnt everything. No one survived and no one saw the disturbing sight.

They ran up a hill outside town. The boy treated the girls wounds and they fell asleep. When they woke up that morning the town was completely black. The boy gave the girl, his necklace as a present and he kissed her on the cheek. She fell asleep again as the pain on her back hurt a lot. When she woke up the boy was gone. She searched foe hours but there was no sign of him.

Maria woke up gasping "That seemed so real. I know I have no parents but I never knew why?" said Maria quietly to herself. She quickly jumped out of the infirmary bed and ran to her room. She was really excited for the sport festival tomorrow!


	15. Chapter 15

When I woke up, it was seven-thirty! I was really late we have to be on the oval at eight to set up all the crap we are using. I rushed to my bathroom and got quickly changed and grabbed a piece of bread to eat. I got on the oval right on eight. My ankle was completely healed after a good night rest and that doctor, whose last name was Imai. When I got to the oval Maddison and Ruka were already there. As usual Natsume was late. Maddison waved at me and I walked over there like a normal person. Maddison kept on chatting about Permy and how she is a big Bitch and the leader/boss od Natsume and Ruka's Fan Club. First up we had long jump. Just as it was our team go, Natsume decided to show up. His hair was wet and messy and his shirt was a bit wet too. "Hey Jerk, you finally decided to show up!" I said to Natsume. He just glared at me. Our team was the last team to do long Jump and I broke the record. I jumped five metres and eighty-two centimetres. I also broke the record for high jump. I jumped three metres and twenty-three centimetres without using my alice.

With the relay races we versed Permy's Team again. "Shit!" yelled Maddison when she saw Permy. Natsume ran against class rep. He passed the Beaker to me and I was against Permy again! It was all up to me if I won, my whole team won this challenge. I ran as fast as I can. Permy activated her alice, and she ran on her hands and feet. She was one meter ahead of me and I was ten meters away from the finishing line. I ran with all my might and I won! Maddison ran up and hugged me so tight that I couldn't breathe! "We have one more challenge to go!" Shouted Natsume, "But only one person from each team can enter! I think it should be Maria" Everyone nodded their head in agreement. I nodded my head as well.

Normal P.O.V

Half an hour later. Maria went up to the starting point, she had to run a few hundred metres to get to the table with all the pieces of paper on it. What was written on the paper you have to find it and run it across the finish line with you! "Ready, Set, Go!" shouted the teacher who was in charge of this event. Maria flew in head. She reached the table in a minute and grabbed the closest piece of paper. She quickly opened it and it read: The person who has helped you the most! Maria thought for a second and began running towards her team mates. She grabbed Natsume's hand and ran towards the finish line that was a kilometre away. There were a few people ahead of them and they were holding simple things like a leaf! Maria was starting to slow down, so Natsume took the lead and dragged her with him. They over took a the people in front of them and finally the crossed the finish line! Maria was so happy but Natsume was glarey as ever, "What was written on the piece of paper?" asked a curious Natsume. Maria smiled and replied cheerfully "It said the The person who has helped you the most!" Natsume nodded his head and said "well I am pretty awesome" Maddison ran up to the them with Ruka. Maddison was jumping with joy and said "We won first place out of the entire school because we won everything and Maria broke lots of records!" Maria ran up to Maddison and hugged he rtight as she could.

When the two girls stopped hugging they saw the high school principal. "please come to my office" said the principal. Maria followed the old man. When they got in the office he said " We got the blood results back and we found something interesting. Your mother went to this academy and was one of our most talented student. She possessed very strong and rare Alices. She was the heiress to the Academy. She was my sister" Maria gasped I surprise, The principal was her uncle! "What was her name?" asked Maria.

"Her name was Yuka Sakura"


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for not updating for a while! my computer has not been working properly! sorry for the short chapter!

* * *

I couldn't believe it the principal is my uncle! The principal all of a sudden got serious "As I was saying she was the heiress of the Academy and now she is dead, you are know the heiress of the academy" I gasped in shock and surprise. What does this mean? "You will be doubled in pocket money and you will have less freedom in the Academy. I will assign you to a body guard, that can always be with you"

"Who will be my body guard" I wondered but accidently said it out loud.

"The girl who spied on you before you went to this Academy, Maddison Pree." yes, I thought, I know her and she is my best Friend. A few hours had passed since I was at the Principal/ Uncle's Office. I was lying on my bed and waiting. I don't know for who though. I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber.

DREAM P.O.V

A little girl was wondering around in a forest and she stumbled upon a house. She was very tired and hungry and collapsed in front of the door. A few man came out of the house and stumbled upon the girl. The men were police officers and they took the girl to an orphanage, as she said she had no relatives. Every night the girl would have night mares about the past, but eventually she forgot all the painful memories. But one thing she remembered was the warmth of red fire.

Normal P.O.V

Maria woked up suddenly as she heard the door being opened. She saw her best friend Maddison. Maria ran up to her and cried. She cried out all her lonliness.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey! sorry for not updating for a while! i've been stuck on what to write! thanks for reading my story and please review! 3

* * *

Maria was walking to homeroom, and she saw Narumi skip pass her and he was singing. He was wearing a frilly, lace purple shirt and jeans. His blonde hair was loose, but the front was plaited. Maria walked into to class and sat down next to Maddison. She was embarrassed for crying. Everyone was talking and making a loud racket. All of a sudden Narumi banged the desk hard, "owwwww" he said. The class laughed. He went into his once a year serious mode "class we have a new student today, I hope you get along."

"is it a hot girl?" said a random boy in the back.

"I want a guy, but no one is hotter than Natsume and Ruka!" yelled Permy.

A girl walked into the class, she had pale orange hair, freckly skin and she was skinny. "I haven't invited you in yet" said a whiney Narumi.

"I don't give a crap" said a familiar voice. Maria stared at the girl and her mouth fell to the floor. Maddison let out a groan and said under her breathe "why is she here?" Narumi smiled at the student "Please introduce yourself, my little kitten!" The girl rolled her eyes and looked at the class confidently "My name is Madeline Red. I am a special star and in Dangerous ability class. My alice is summoning ghost and demons. I'm a lazy faggot and I have a boyfriend, so back off." Typical Madeline, thought Maria. Maria stood up and said "Hey bitch!" Madeline gave Maria a deadly glare, but when she saw her face, she smiled. They ran up to each other and hugged. Natsume raised an eyebrow, who the heck is this girl?, he thought.

TIME SKIP

Maria's P.O.V

Me and Madeline were walking towards the dangerous ability class. When we entered everyone was really serious, we had a mission. "Maria you are to go on a mission" said a serious Person, I sighed, this is going to involve a lot of effort. I looked at Persona said "Tell me the details". Persona threw me a piece of paper.

It said:

An unknown group, has been kidnapping Alice users that have not yet been found and taken to the Academy for protection. The kidnapper is a male, around 16. with brown hair and green eyes.

I gasped as I looked at the picture of the boy. He looked very familiar. He looked a lot like me, but with male looks. Madeline and Maddison looked over my shoulder. They didn't seem surprised.


End file.
